Kingdom of Anour Hill
Of three kingdoms established by man, Anour Hill is the second to be created. Alfred Avalèn, renamed Alfred Delaron I, was the first king to establish his home in the rich metal fields of the Northern Plains. He ruled with an iron-fist but was fair to his people when it came to keeping everyone fed and fending off the enemies of man. Public Agenda: To protect our own. To pay our worth in iron and blood. Assets: 'Wealth:' Anour Hill maintains a strict tradition set in mining the iron hills of Kullinzios and originally was established near Godsclaw Passage at the city of New Asagarth. Their wealth is primarily made in the mining and crafting of armors, weapons, and rare ores. This tradition holds true to this day. 'Cities, Towns, Villages: ' Steeped in the common establishment of mining towns and settlements, Anour Hill holds its prize jewel in what used to be New Asagarth and its settlement of Godsclaw Passage. After the sudden death of their Prior King, Alfred Delaron II, it was the sudden attack of Vanghoul that forced the citizens of Anour Hill away from their home and deep within the Southern Desert, holding onto nothing but sands. The Vanghoul party has since left their home, but the town has been taken hold of by a factionless band that has fortified its walls. Prior to the Second Calamitous, there was a city of Anour Hill called Thorgod Keep of the Kingsgrove. Since then, it has moved to an area southwest of the Mounds of the Dead and next to the mountains separating the desert where they mine the rich iron deposits there. The town is named Goldstrike Keep. 'War Vessels:' At its pinnacle, Anour Hill possessed 6,400 battle ready horses and a number of 10,000 skillfully armored warriors. History: Alfred Delaron I was quick to claim the iron fields and the famed Godsclaw Passage which he knew was the richest deposit of iron and stone. He built forges that could handle the immense number of metal bars his people would be creating. When it was time for Alfred Delaron I to die. He did so on the fields of an encroaching Vanghoul warband. Giving his life for his people, his land, and the oath he made upon the iron hills. Upon the recent kingship of Varthero Delaron, the hope he promised in his life was to take back the Godsclaw Passage and establish his kingship back in the land that was once his people’s home. However, with the sudden Calamitous, he was assumed ‘dead’ with the warp energies that erupted in his presence. The kingdom of Anour Hill remains in the same place it was, inthe Kingsgrove, rebuilt from the rublbe that was left in the wake of the warp explosion. The people here still struggle to survive with consistent attacks from the many enemies of man, but Anour Hill knows itself to be a strong force to reckon with. Faction Standing: 'Human Factions' Anour Hill Sub-Factions ---Goldstrike Keep - Allied Arkanvail - Allied ---Castle Leone - Allied Stormhold - Allied ---Tortuga - Allied Felgarth - Friendly ---Enigma Society - Friendly ---Order of Elvanor - Neutral 'Elven Factions' Elven Covenant - Unfriendly ---Mea Esari - Unfriendly 'Fiendish/Beasts/Other Factions' Vanghoul - Unfriendly ---West Vanghoul Reach - Unfriendly Cold Embrace - Unfriendly Factionless - Neutral ---Mystic Spirit - Neutral ---Kindren Court - Unfriendly Racial Presence: 'Human Races' Sano – High Presence / Friendly Standing 'Elves' Snow Elves – Low Presence / Neutral Standing Bone Elves – Low Presence / Aggressive Standing Wood Elves – Low Presence / Neutral Standing Dark Elves – Low Presence / Somewhat Neutral Standing 'Small Races' Dwarves - Moderate Presence / Friendly Standing Gnomes – High Presence / Friendly Standing Halflings – Low Presence / Neutral Standing 'Savage Races' Orcs – Moderate Presence / Aggressive Standing Gith – Moderate Presence / Aggressive Standing Greenskin Goblins – Moderate Presence / Aggressive Standing Snow Goblins - Low Presence / Aggressive Standing 'Giants' Mountain Giants - Moderate Presence / Aggressive Standing Frost Giants - Low Presence / Aggressive Standing Sun Giants - Low Presence / Neutral Standing 'Fiends' Succubus/Incubus – Moderate Presence / Aggressive Standing Devils - Low Presence / Aggressive Standing Imps - Moderate Presence / Aggressive Standing 'Fey' Fey Beasts – Low Presence / Aggressive Standing Category:Faction Lore Category:Kingdom of Anour Hill